What Kind of Fool
by dementedappletree
Summary: The events of Original Song onwards from Blaine's point of view.
1. What Kind of Fool

Author's Note: This story is about the events of Original Song onwards from Blaine's point of view, inspired by the song "What Kind Of Fool". I don't own Glee, of course. If I did, it would be called "Klaine", and wouldn't appeal to nearly as many viewers. Hope you like it, and please read and review. Thank you!

Blaine wandered toward his room after practice, feeling strangely at peace with the world. The realization that he cared about Kurt as more than a friend felt completely right, as though everything had suddenly settled into place. As though he'd always seen the world through a blur, and now everything was clear.

His contentment was soon spoiled by the fear that he had messed things up with his best friend, his obliviousness damaging them beyond repair. Kurt's words echoed in his head. _" Sometimes I feel like we're just Blaine and the Pips..." _Yes, Kurt had been jealous and hurtful, but he had a point. He slumped on his bed, agonizing over every mistake he'd made in their relationship. _Relationship? _he scoffed at himself. _There is no relationship! Because you're an idiot!_ He rolled over and buried his face in the pillow, berating himself as soundly as was possibly without causing physical harm. Then he just lay there, staring at the ceiling.

Blaine jumped up, struck by a sudden thought. He smiled when he realized who sang the song that had been stuck in the back of his mind. Barbara Streisand. Of course. He began to sing, for once without an audience.

_There was a time when we were down and out_  
><em>There was a place when we were starting over<em>  
><em>We let the bough break<em>  
><em>We let the heartache in<em>

_Stupid, stupid idiot._

_Who's sorry now?_

_There was a world when we were standing still_  
><em>And for a moment we were separated<em>  
><em>And then you found her<em>  
><em>You let the stranger in<em>

He hadn't even known Rachel. It had been a huge mistake to get drunk, but even worse to continue the debacle that had begun with kissing her at that party. He understood now that Kurt, though he'd been extremely insensitive, hadn't meant to criticize his misguided "experimentation"... he'd been jealous. He felt oddly possessive of Kurt now, thinking that he'd welcome back happy, smiling Kurt over the snippy, hurtful one he'd been faced with lately. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Maybe if he yelled at himself enough, it would make up for his recent mistakes.

_Who's sorry now?_  
><em>Who's sorry now?<em>  
><em>What<em>  
><em>What kind of fool<em>

_Tears it apart_

_Leaving me pain and sorrow_  
><em>Losin' you now<em>  
><em>Wondering why<em>  
><em>Where will I be tomorrow?<em>

_Forevermore that's what we are_  
><em>To be, without each other<em>

It would be completely idiotic for him to not be with Kurt. It just didn't make any sense. He lo- he wanted Kurt. Oh god, he wanted Kurt. Wanted to _be _with him. In every way he could think of. Not that he'd really thought about anything like _that _yet... There _had _been that one dream... But he'd quickly brushed it off, thinking that it didn't mean anything. Of course not. It doesn't mean anything to wonder what your best friend's lips taste like, to catch yourself staring at him, almost breathless with - with _wanting. _With _needing. _No, those were completely normal feelings to have about your best friend.

_We'll be remembering when..._

Memories of the two of them flashed through his head, laughing at the coffee shop, smiling together... and that one time, that he had almost forgotten about. A moment that had been charged with tension, until he had broken it. Their faces had been so close together, he could have kissed him... but he didn't. He missed his chance, because he refused to see the truth about what Kurt meant to him. _Because you're an idiot. And he hates you now._

_There was a time when we were down and out_  
><em>There was a place when we were starting over<em>  
><em>We let the bough break<em>  
><em>We let the heartache in<em>

_Who's sorry now?_  
><em>Who's sorry now?<em>  
><em>Who's sorry?<em>

_I am. I am so, **so **sorry._

_What_  
><em>What kind of fool tears it apart<em>  
><em>Leaving me pain and sorrow<em>  
><em>Losin' you now<em>  
><em>How can I win<em>  
><em>Where will I be tomorrow?<em>

_Was there a moment when I cut you down_  
><em>Played around<em>  
><em>What have I done<em>  
><em>I only apologize for being as they say<em>  
><em>The last to know<em>

Everyone had known but him. He was sure of that now. The surprise on their faces when he said that it was Jeremiah he wanted to sing to on Valentine's Day, the knowing glances the others had exchanged when they saw him singing to Kurt. _Everyone. And they didn't tell me. _He was slightly annoyed with his friends, but quickly brought the blame back to himself. _Because they thought you were intelligent, _he chastised himself. _They thought you had the faintest **clue **what you were doing. Which you evidently did not._

_It has to show_  
><em>When someone is in your eyes<em>

_What kind of fool_  
><em>What kind of fool<em>  
><em>Tears it apart<em>  
><em>Tears it apart<em>  
><em>Leaving me pain and sorrow?<em>

_Losin' you now_  
><em>How can I win<em>  
><em>Where will I be tomorrow?<em>

_What_  
><em>What kind of fool<em>  
><em>Tears it apart<em>  
><em>Leavin' me pain and sorrow<em>  
><em>Pain and sorrow<em>

_Losin' you now_  
><em>How can I win<em>  
><em>Where will I be tomorrow?<em>

_If I lose you, I will never win. Never.  
><em>

_Forevermore that's what we are_  
><em>To be, without each other<em>  
><em>We'll be rememberin' when...<em>

There was a slight cough behind him. He spun around to see Jeff leaning against his door frame.

"Singing to anyone in particular?" the blond Warbler asked.

"N-no," Blaine stammered, his composure broken for once.

"Uh huh." Jeff waited for him to tell the truth, then prompted him again. "Something you want to get off your chest?"

Blaine sighed and sat on the bed heavily. "I can trust you, right?" He didn't know Jeff all that well. Sure, they sang together, but he didn't have any really close friends in the Warblers. Except for Kurt, of course.

"Sure. I won't tell anyone, whatever it is. If you don't want me to. Or I can tell everyone, if you so desire," he joked. "And I've been told I give pretty good advice." The other boy gave a shy, reassuring smile.

Blaine decided to trust him. "Well. I lied. Obviously. I am singing to someone." He waited for Jeff to interrupt, but the other boy just gestured for him to continue. "I'm sure you can guess who."

Jeff nodded. "I don't want to assume anything... but Kurt, right?"

"It's that obvious, huh?" Blaine sighed.

"Pretty much." Jeff gave him a considering look. "How long have you liked him?"

Blaine groaned. "Forever. I'm just a complete idiot, and I didn't realize until now."

Jeff gave him a sympathetic look. "None of us could understand why you hadn't asked him out."

"I can't understand why, either." He glared at his hands, as though they had done something wrong. "And now he hates me."

"He doesn't."

Blaine shook his head. He knew differently. "How do you know?"

"You haven't seen the way he looks at you, have you?"

"What do you mean?"

"He just... he watches you. All the time. When you sing, when you talk... whatever you're doing. He follows you with his eyes. Not in a creepy way," Jeff hastened to explain. "Just like..." He seemed to be trying to find the right words. "Like he can't look away."

Blaine blinked. "He does?"

"Yeah." Jeff swallowed, a little nervously. "And you watch him too. Well, not exactly. Not in the same way," he corrected himself. "You just sort of... angle yourself around him. You sing to him."

Blaine cast his mind back, trying to discern if this was the case.

"Before he came... it was like you had no direction. I mean, you've always been a great performer," Jeff said quickly, not wanting to cause offense, "but you're _amazing _when you sing to Kurt."

Blaine took this in. It was probably true. It seemed like his body had always known, it was just his brain that took too long to catch up.

"So," Jeff said, suddenly businesslike. "What do you want to do about it?"

Blaine thought of what he could to make it up to Kurt, and maybe, just maybe... make Kurt fall in lo- like. Make Kurt like him. Well, not make him. He didn't want to make Kurt do anything. He was perfectly capable of making his own choices, and Blaine was stupid to think that he could ever deserve someone that... wonderful. Beautiful. He smiled ruefully. Opinionated. Ambitious. Perfect.

"I think," he said, "I have a plan."

A/N: Here is the song, although I'm sure most of you have already heard it.

http: /www . youtube . com/ watch?v=OSPG6l9gdxA


	2. So I Look in Your Direction

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it's taken me this long to update. I've been really busy lately, and I was stuck for ideas about how to continue it... Of course, it was a song that rescued me from the Pit of Eternal Writing Despair. Hope you guys like this chapter. Tell me what you think. ;) Also, as you most likely know by now, I do not own Glee.**

It had gone well, he thought. The Warblers, oddly, had hardly objected to his proposal. He'd been prepared for it, ready with more arguments, but they hadn't put up much of a fight at all. True, they'd seemed reluctant at first. But once he'd said that he wanted to do the duet with Kurt, their hands had shot up so fast he almost laughed.

Most important, Kurt had seemed happy. Incredulous at first, disbelieving, almost... mocking. But he'd accepted it quickly too. Blaine felt sad at the thought that they'd starved him of the spotlight all this time. He wouldn't let it happen again.

Blaine walked down the hallway to where he knew Kurt would be, mentally preparing himself to see Kurt again. His breath caught when he heard his friend's voice.

_So I look in your direction_  
><em> But you pay me no attention, do you?<em>  
><em> I know you don't listen to me<em>  
><em> 'Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?<em>

Blaine leaned against the wall for support. Was this about him?_  
><em>

_ But on and on_  
><em> From the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep<em>  
><em> I'll be there by your side; just you try and stop me<em>  
><em> I'll be waitin' in line, just to see if you care<em>

_I do! _he wanted to shout. _I do care!  
><em>

_ Oh…_  
><em> Did you want me to change?<em>  
><em> But I'd change for good<em>

_Don't change for me,_ Blaine thought. _I'm not worth that._

_And I want you to know that you'll always get your way_  
><em> I wanted to say…<em>

_ Don't you shiver_  
><em> Shiver <em>  
><em> Sing it loud and clear<em>  
><em> I'll always be waiting for you<em>

_ So you know how much I need you_  
><em> But you never even see me, do you?<em>

_I do now_. _I think I finally see you._

_And is this my final chance of getting you?_

_ And on and on_  
><em> From the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep<em>  
><em> I'll be there by your side; just you try and stop me<em>

_Why would you think I'd want to stop you? If anything, that's what I should be saying._

_I'll be waiting in line, just to see if you care, if you care_

_ Oh…_  
><em> Did you want me to change?<em>  
><em> Well I'd change for good<em>  
><em> And I want you to know that you'll always get your way<em>  
><em> I wanted to say…<em>

_ Don't you shiver_  
><em> Don't you shiver<em>  
><em> Sing it loud and clear<em>  
><em> I'll always be waitin' for you<em>

_ Yeah I'll always be waiting for you_  
><em> Yeah I'll always be waiting for you<em>  
><em> Yeah I'll always be waiting for you, for you<em>  
><em> I will always be waiting…<em>

_ And it's you I see but you don't see me_  
><em> And it's you I hear so loud and so clear<em>  
><em> I sing it loud and clear<em>  
><em> And I'll always be waiting for you<em>

_ So I look in your direction_  
><em> But you pay me no attention<em>  
><em> And you know how much I need you<em>  
><em> But you never even see me...<em>

_I'm sorry, _he thought.

He peeked around the corner of the door to see Kurt sitting at the table with pieces of metal and glass scattered in front of him. Blaine wondered absentmindedly if that was some sort of symbolism. He took a breath before he spoke, making sure to keep his voice casual.

"What's that?"

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," Kurt answered.

Blaine almost lost his nerve then, knowing he shouldn't interrupt Kurt when he was working on something he cared about. But if he didn't say something now, then when? He couldn't let Kurt continue to think that he didn't care.

Then Kurt asked him why he'd chosen to sing the duet with _him, _and Blaine took the step, as though he was tumbling off a cliff. Afterward, he barely remembered what he had said, but he knew that he'd meant every word. When he finished, he looked carefully at Kurt. His friend's eyes were wide and bright_, _his face open with shock and disbelief.

_Well, we can't have that, _Blaine thought. He leaned forward, and their lips met._  
><em>

Kurt seemed surprised at first, tentative, but quickly responded. Blaine felt a flash of triumph when he felt the hand on his cheek. Kissing Kurt was... fireworks. Heat, passion, but caring too. It was _everything. _He couldn't believe it had taken him this long to make it happen.

Blaine turned away to stop himself from pushing Kurt too fast.

"We should... we should practice."

Kurt smiled, and Blaine's heart leapt into his mouth.

"I thought we were."

And they crashed together again, closer this time. Kurt's tongue slipped into his mouth, and Blaine hummed against his lips in appreciation. His hand slipped up the back of Kurt's shirt-

And Blaine jumped back, scared that he had gone farther than Kurt wanted.

"Sorry," he squeaked.

Kurt was blinking in confusion. "Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"I- uh- sorry." Blaine looked down at the table. "I didn't mean to-"

Kurt gave him a look. "It's fine. Seriously."

There was an awkward silence, which Kurt broke with an even more awkward question.

"So... are we... together now?"

Blaine gave it a few moments' serious thought. That had been his intention, with the speech, and the kissing, but apparently it needed clarification.

"Yes," he said firmly. "I mean, if you want to be."

"I do," Kurt said. He laughed a little. "In case that wasn't obvious."

Blaine broke into a smile.

"Only..." Kurt said thoughtfully.

His smile disappeared. "What?"

"Why did it take you this long to ask me?"

"Because... I don't know." He did know, actually. It was because he was an idiot. But Kurt probably wouldn't accept that answer. His mind flashed back to the first time they'd met.

_Blaine was on his way to rehearsal, when he turned slightly, to see an angel. No, really. That's what he thought when he first saw Kurt. **He's perfect, **Blaine thought, caught completely off guard. That was probably what made him grab the stranger's hand and drag him down the hallway._

He'd thought that Kurt was amazing from the beginning, but once he learned of the other boy's problems, Blaine felt that he shouldn't trouble Kurt with his trivial hopes. And so, slowly, his infatuation had faded away, until he nearly forgot what he'd first seen.

Kurt tapped his fingers on the table. "You must have had some reason."

"I guess... at first I didn't want to bother you with it, and then I sort of... forgot."

"You forgot."

Blaine had the feeling he was in trouble. He bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

Kurt sighed. "But you like me now?"

Blaine gave him a tentative smile. "That wasn't obvious?"

"I guess it was," Kurt admitted.

"You know," Blaine said, "we really should practice."

And of course, Kurt took this as a cue to kiss him again.

A/N: The song is Shiver by Coldplay, but I was looking up a video for it, and I found a version by Cameron Mitchell... You guys probably already knew that he did a cover of it, but I didn't. I was pleasantly surprised. ;)

www .y outube. com/ watch? v=zAI6q 0wfveE


End file.
